It's All The Same
by DarkenedTragedyXx
Summary: [Continuation to oneshot I dont want to be in Love]Rayanne flys to Detroit to help Jack through the rough times around his mother's death. They find out that their friendship is what makes them strong and learn something new about eachother.[romance?]
1. Chapter 1

It's All The Same

Sequel to the "I don't want to be in Love [oneshot"

A Four Brothers Fan Fiction

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Anything from Four Brothers.

Author Note: Dedicated to Wedineinhell for the idea to continue the story

Chapter 1:

I was sitting in the same bar that I met Jack in a couple months ago. Not because I was upset, more of just to get out of the house. "Hey Danny" I said and smiled. "Hello Rayanne. Another Drink?" he asked and I smiled. "Why not?" I said and he smiled as he handed me another drink. "Seen Jack lately?" I asked him. "I saw him yesterday, He said something about going back to Detroit" Danny said and I nodded. "Thanks Danny" I said after I chugged the drink. I grabbed my jacket off the back of the chair as I stood up and went out. I put my hoodie on and zipped it up as I pulled out my cell from my pocket. I flipped through my list and got to Jack's number. I bit my lip as I ran my finger over the talk button. I pressed it and put my phone to my ear.

It rang about 4 or 5 times before Jack answered. "Hello?" he sounded upset. "Hey Jackie, you alright?" I asked. Jack gave a long sigh. "Not really" He answered I could tell he didn't want to talk about it. "I heard your back in Detroit." I said and I heard Jack laugh a bit. "Danny told you?" he asked. "Yeah, I haven't heard from you in awhile. I was starting to worry" I said. "Aw so now your worrying about me?" He said and I could imagine the little smile on his face. "Don't let it get to your head" I said. "You been crying in here you little fairy?" I heard another male say. Jack sighed. "Leave it alone man" he said to whoever it was. "Hey ill call you later ok?" Jack said. "Ok bye Jackie" I said. "Bye Ray" he replied and I hit the end button.

I woke up in the middle of the night to my phone going off. I reached over and picked it up. "Hello?" I asked tiredly. "Didn't wake you did I?" I heard Jack's deep voice say. I looked over at the clock and saw it was 2:02am. "You alright Jackie?" I asked. "No, No I'm not Ray" Jack said tiredly. I sat up in my bed and turned on the lamp at my bedside. "Was it a nightmare?" I asked. "Part of it yes" he answered. I could hear him breathing quickly and heavily. "Jackie you know you can always talk to me. What's going on?" I asked calmly. "My Mom… She…" I could hear him sob softly. "She's dead Ray" He said choked up. I closed my eyes and felt tears wanting to fall. Even if I didn't know her, I knew what it felt to lose a parent. "Oh my… Jackie. I'm so sorry" I said softly.

I wish I could be there to comfort him. At least just be there for him. "I had a nightmare about her… I just… I don't know" Jack said hearing him upset just made me feel worse. "You're in Detroit right?" I asked. "Yeah" he said. "Hold on a second ok?" I asked. "Alright" Jack said. I rested my cell on the little table beside my bed and brought my laptop on my bed. I looked up airline tickets and then grabbed my cell. "Jackie?" I asked to make sure he was still there. "Yeah" he replied. "If you want me to… I can be there as early as 2pm tomorrow, well today really." I said and laughed a bit. "You're serious?" Jack asked. "Yeah, I want to be there for you Jack. I want to help" I said and waited for his reply. "Call me an hour before you board the plane, ill have one of my brothers come with me to pick you up" he responded. "Ok" I replied and he sighed. "Thanks Rayanne" Jack said. "No problem Jack" I said with a smile.

I walked to my closet and grabbed my luggage bag. "You want to talk about the nightmare?" I asked. "I… I can't even really remember it. I just know it was about my mom and I just woke up in cold sweat" He said and I started throwing stuff that I would need into the bag. "You should try to get some sleep" I said and he sighed again. "I know, but it's hard" he replied. I continued to throw stuff into my bag. "What are you doing?" Jack asked and I could have sworn I heard a little laugh. "Packing my bag, I just booked a flight for today! It usually takes me 2 days to pack" I said and I heard him completely laugh it put a smile on my face. "Still the same old Ray" he said. "Would you like me any different?" I asked as I still smiled. "Nah, I like you the way you are Ray" Jack answered.

"You're so corny" I said as I laughed. "Oh Thanks" he said sarcastically. "So since when are you a fairy?" I asked and heard a long sigh from Jack. "My brother Bobby jokes too much of me being gay when I'm not" Jack said not amused. "Oh so that was Bobby" I said. "Yeah" he answered and yawned. "Try to sleep Jackie, ill call you in the morning" I said. "Ok, ill talk to you soon" Jack replied. "Bye Jack" I hung up and finally finished up my packing to get about 8 hours of sleep.

I got off the plane and zipped up my hoodie and jacket. I held onto the strap of my backpack and the handle of my luggage bag. I continued to walk with the line of moving people. I stopped and looked around for Jack. As I looked around I saw all the people reconnecting with their families, friends, and loved ones. "Ray!" I heard someone call from behind me. When I turned around I saw Jackie heading over to me with a smile. "Jack!" I called as a huge smile came onto my face. I let go of the handle of my luggage bag and he pulled me into his arms and off the ground as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"How have you been?" he asked with the smile still on his face. "I've been ok. How are you doing?" I asked and he shrugged. "I've had better days" he said and I nodded. "This is my brother Jerry, I told you about. Jerry, this is Rayanne Lawrence" Jack introduced. "I've heard a lot about you" Jerry said with a smile as we shook hands. "You'll meet Bobby and Angel at the house" Jack said. "I believe Bobby is still ranting about Sofi" Jerry said. "Sofi?" I asked. "La Vida Loca" They said at the same time. "Oh… uh ok" I said and they laughed. "Angel's girl" Jack said and I nodded.

When we got to the house Jack took my bag and brought me to a room that wasn't being used. "Make yourself at home." Jack said as I put my backpack on the bed and looked around. He placed my other bag against the wall next to the door and sat down on the bed. I sat beside him and wrapped my arm around his shoulder. "You sure you're ok?" I asked. "I don't know" he said as he laced his fingers and looked down on the ground. I moved closer to him and rested my head on his shoulder. "I just don't understand why someone would want to murder her. It doesn't make sense" Jack said after some silence. I looked up at him and saw a tear following a tear stained track. Seeing him like this just made me want to breakdown. Jack was always there for me and was always the strong one when I was having problems and when I broke down. But seeing him like this…

I gently wiped away the tear and he looked at me. His blues eyes seemed to turn darker as more tears came. "It's hard to see you like this, you know that?" I asked. He didn't respond just looked at the ground. I pulled him into my arms and hugged him tightly. I felt his arms wrap around me and felt him rest his head on my shoulder. I rubbed his back as he took deep breaths. "Everything will be ok" I said and I felt him nod. He sniffled as he sat back up and I rested my arms on his shoulders. "Hey fairy" I heard that familiar voice again. "Jerry got… Do I know you?" He asked as he came into the doorway. "Nope but I bet I know you" I said and smiled. "Bobby, this is Rayanne, Rayanne meet Bobby" Jack introduced. "So you're the famous Rayanne. She better not be like La Vida Loca Jack" Bobby said.

"What do you want Bobby?" Jack asked. "Jerry bought a turkey seeing as in you love to cook, Get to it" Bobby said and then left. "Charming brother" I muttered sarcastically and Jack laughed. "Well I'm apparently the only one who can cook in this family, so…" Jack said as he stood up. "I'm going to make lunch, dinner, whatever you want to call it. You can unpack if you want and then meet me downstairs" Jack said and I nodded. I unzipped my bag and started taking things out as Jack was leaving. "And Ray…" I turned to see Jack in the doorway looking at me. "Yeah?" I asked. "Thanks" he said and smiled and I smiled in return.

When I finished unpacking I headed down the steps. I stopped at the bottom step when I heard Bobby talking. "If you're not gay then why do you have that big meat tenderizer in your tongue?" Bobby said and they all started laughing, except Jack of course. I heard Jack throw a rag down and came through the doorway. He started messing with his tongue ring and then he took it out. "Come on Jack, I was on kidding. Ill let you wear my Jacket" I heard Bobby say and I shook my head. "He's an ass. Forget about him" I said and Jack sighed. "I'm sick of the gay jokes" He said and I stood in front of him. "Come on lets go eat" I said and he nodded after a sigh.

I was sitting next to angel at the table as we all ate and looked to my left. Beside me at the end table was an empty chair. I guessed it was Evelyn's seat. I wont lie it was definitely awkward eating with them. Not that I found them weird its just, they were at a difficult time and I felt as if maybe it would have been better to not get involved, even if I wanted to be here for Jack. "Rayanne?" I heard Jack say. I got out of my own little world and looked up at him. "You coming?" he asked. "Sorry, completely zoned out there" I said and laughed a bit. "You alright?" he asked. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine" I said and smiled as I stood and followed him to get my coat and everything.

I sat in "my room" after I changed into my shorts and one of my band shirts as the boys went to their mother's lawyer. I figured it was none of my business and they were going to want to catch up. As I was about to fall asleep my cell phone rang. I sat up a bit and picked it up to flip it open. "Hello?" I answered. "Where are you?!" I heard someone shout into the phone. "Ash?" I asked tiredly. "Yes, now mind telling your best friend where you are?!" she sounded worried. "I'm in Detroit, relax" I said as I fully sat up and turned on the light. "Why?" she asked sounding more calm. "I'm here for Jack" I answered. "Oh, ok now it makes more sense" she said and laughed a bit. "Ash it's nothing like that" I said. "Yeah ok, you've only had a crush on him since you've met him" she said and laughed.

"I… ok look I'm here because his Mom passed away a few days ago. I'm here to support him" I said. "Oh, tell him I'm sorry" Ash said and I could tell she felt bad. "I will" I said and looked at the clock and saw it was a little after 11. "Shouldn't you be at work?" I asked her because I knew she worked the night shift. "Yeah… but I felt a little sick" she said following with a fake cough. I laughed as she did and then we went silent. "So when are you going to tell him?" Ash asked out of they blue. "Tell who what?" I asked. "Oh come on, you know! When are you going to tell Jack that you're madly in love with him?" She said adding a dramatic tone to her voice. "Ashley, I am not madly in love with Jack" I said and laughed a bit. "You're such a bad liar" She responded. Before I could retaliate I heard the front door open and close. "Hey ash, ill call you back later, most likely tomorrow or whenever" I told her. "Alright talk to you later"

I hung up the phone and just tossed it on the bed as I stood. I walked down the steps after dodging Angel and Sofi and saw Jack talking with Bobby in the kitchen. "I don't know Jackie… I don't know" I heard Bobby say and walk more into the kitchen out of sight. Jack turned his head and looked at me. "Hey" I said softly. "Hey, sorry we kind of had other business to take care of" Jack started to explain. "Jack, you don't have to explain. What your business is exactly that, your business." I said and smiled. "See now this is a girl we need around more" Bobby said as he sat on the couch and flicked on the TV. "She doesn't get into our business like La Vida Loca" Bobby said.

"Just take it as a compliment" Jack whispered in my ear and I laughed softly as we headed upstairs. "You ok?" I asked as we stopped at his door. "Yeah, I'm going to go to bed. I'll see you in the morning ok?" Jack said and I nodded. As he went into his room and I headed towards "mine" before he shut the door I called his name. "Yeah?" He asked as he turned around. I was thinking about what Ashley said and I knew it wasn't right. I knew she wasn't right I only liked him as a friend. "Can I sleep in your room? I'm kind of close to Angel's room and I don't want to hear them all night" I said and Jack laughed. "Come on" he said pushing the door open more and moving aside. I smiled and went into his room, flopping myself down on his bed.

"You think we are going to fit on a twin bed?" Jack asked and laughed as he stripped to his boxers. "Are you saying I'm fat Mercer?" I said playfully giving him a fake angry face. "Yeah, you're huge" he said messing around and laughed. "You're so mean" I said and fake pouted. He turned off the light and laid beside me as I moved over to make room for him. "You know I'm just kidding." He said as he got under the covers. "I know" I said and smiled. "Oh and just so you know, I'm a complete bed hog" he said and smirked. "Lucky for me" I mumbled sarcastically and Jack smiled. "Its not like you're going to fall out of the bed, you're between a wall and me." He said and I laughed. "True" I said and then it went silent. "I talked to Ash today. She said hi and that she is sorry about your mom" I said and Jack nodded. Jack moved onto his back and sighed as he looked at the ceiling.

"Jackie" I said softly and he turned his head slightly to me. "Yeah?" he said back just as soft. "You know I'm here for you right? Like whenever you need someone to talk to or just be there for you…" I asked and he gave me a weird look. "Yeah… Why?" he asked in return. "I don't know, It's just I know since the whole thing with Amy… I just want you to know ill always be there for you, whether you want me to or not. I trust you and I want you to be able to trust me." I explained. "I do trust you" I heard the sincerity in his voice and I smiled. I nodded and then rolled over to face the wall. I sighed a little as I lay there wide awake. "Good night Ray" I heard Jack say after he rolled over the other way. "Night Jackie"

**Hope you liked it and Reviews would be appreciated**


	2. Chapter 2

It's All The Same

Sequel to the "I don't want to be in Love [one-shot"

A Four Brothers Fan Fiction

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Anything from Four Brothers.

Author Note: Dedicated to Wedineinhell. Thanks to everyone who Read and Reviewed.

Also this might be a short story because just how much of the movie i put into chapters now. I am adding more of my own stuff but i don't think it will still be as long regardless.

Anyways Enjoy.

Chapter 2:

I hate mornings and I've never liked them. It's always a hassle to me. The sun always shined at my eyes blinding me even if they were shut. I moved slightly and I realized that there was an arm around me. I opened my eye saw Jack facing me with his arm wrapped around me. I tried to move gently so I wouldn't wake him but that didn't work to well. Lets just say that it ended up with his arm still wrapped around me but a bit tighter and our lips about less than an inch away, with him still being dead asleep. I could feel Jack's warm breath on my lips and it sent chills down my spine.

"Jack" I said softly and shook him a bit. Jack was dead to the world. I didn't think otherwise though. Jack and his family have had a rough couple days. "Jackie…" I said a little louder and shook him harder. Jack moved his head into my shoulder and grunted. When he didn't move again I sighed. "Jack!" I said louder but not shouting and shook him more. "Stop shaking me…" Jack mumbled into my shoulder. "Well I couldn't get out of bed. How was I suppose to get up?" I asked and jack shrugged. "You wouldn't get up I guess" He smart remarked. "Smart ass" I said. I could tell he was just holding his laughter in. I laughed and looked at him. "You ok?" I asked moving some hair out of his face. "I had a nightmare last night" He answered honestly. "Why didn't you wake me?" I asked. "I tried… You were dead asleep" Jack said and directed his eyes away from me.

That would explain why Jack was so close to me when I woke up. I felt bad...scratched that. I felt terrible. "Sorry Jack" I said. "It's fine really" he said and we both were silent. I realized that Jack's arm was still around my waist. I didn't mind too much. Not saying I liked him that way… just that Jack and I are close. He moved his arm and laid on his stomach. "You getting up?" I asked as I sat up. "No" He mumbled into his pillow. "Come on Cracker Jack. Get up." I said and he grunted. "Make me." He said and stayed in the same spot. "You're such a child." I said and couldn't help but laugh.

"I'll sit on you" I fake threatened knowing he wouldn't care. "Then do it" he said and flipped so that he was lying on his back. He looked at me and grinned almost as if to say "You know you won't sit on my stomach when you know at any moment one of my brothers could walk in" kind of playful threat. Right when I sat on Jack's stomach it was just my complete luck that Bobby walked in. "Jack were… Not interrupting am I?" Bobby looked at us with an eyebrow raised. He knew nothing was going on but he wanted to tease us about it anyways.

My face turned red from embarrassment. I got up quickly and went out to take a shower. I could have sworn I heard Jack say "Damn it Bobby." I thought about that for a little bit but I tried not to think of it too much. After I got out of the shower and changed I bumped into jack. I blushed a little thinking about what happened. "I'm sorry about Bobby. He just likes to mess with everyone." Jack explained. "Its Ok." I said trying to avoid eye contact. "We're going to the store where… everything happened with Ma. Did you want to come?" Jack asked. "I shouldn't… I mean this is your family's business…" I stopped when Jack took my hands in his.

"Will you please come with us?" He asked and I saw the seriousness in his eyes. I couldn't just say no to Jack. He obviously needed me and that was the reason I came to Detroit in the first place. I nodded. "Yeah, I'll go." I said and he smiled. "Thanks" he responded and I hugged him. "Can we talk a minute?" Jack asked and I nodded. We went into his room and he shut the door. "I really am sorry about the whole Bobby thing" Jack said. "Jack its alright really." I said and looked at the ground. "Rayanne I can tell when you're uncomfortable about something. You don't look me in the eye." He said and chuckled a bit. I looked up at him and saw the smile on his face. I couldn't help but give a little smile. "It was just..." "Awkward?" Jack finished for me and we both laughed. "Yeah just a little bit." I said and our laughing began to cease. The silence was completely awkward. "Jack! Lets Go!" Bobby called from downstairs.

I leaned on Bobby's car next to Jack as we waited for Jerry to show up. I regretted leaving my other Jacket at the Mercer's. The current jacket I was wearing was thinner and definitely didn't keep me very warm. "Cold?" Jack teased. "No, I'm warm" I said sarcastically and he laughed softly. "Ok, well I was just going to offer to warm you but if you're already warm…" Jack continued to tease. "Don't be such an ass." I said and hugged him around his middle as he laughed and wrapped his arms around me. Bobby looked at us but he kept a serious face and looked away just a fast as he looked at us.

Jerry came and I tried to tune out what Angel was saying. It truly was none of my business and I felt completely out of place. We all saw the store owner and walked over to him. "Can I help you?" The store owner asked. "Yeah, if we could have a moment of your time sir. Evelyn Mercer was our mother." Jack said so calmly it amazed me. "Ah Yes. She was a good lady. Please, please come inside." He beckoned as he unlocked the door. I stayed towards the back with Jack. I didn't want to be here anymore. This wasn't any of my business. I knew I needed to do this for Jack. He has been my best friend for a long time but still... This was about their family.

Jack couldn't stand still. I looked at him and saw that tears were starting to form in his eyes. I put my hand on his upper arm but he never took his eyes off the screen. I looked back and saw that two men were pointing their guns at her. She was saying something to them but I wasn't sure what. Just as the gun shots went off I shut my eyes tightly. I turned my head away from the screen. It felt like I was watching a horrible horror film. The only difference was that it was real and that made me sick.

I saw Jack with his back turned to the screen and tears falling from his eyes. I touched his arm and he pulled away starting to pace the back of the shop. Jack could be complicated at times. If he wanted to be alone he would pull away from you. If he wanted to be comforted and didn't want to be alone he would let you know. "Jackie..." I said softly. He stopped and looked at me. I felt a tear fall down and make a moist line down to my jaw. I walked to him and put my hand on his cheek. When he didn't pull away I wiped the tear. Jack turned his head and listened to the storeowner talk about a witness to Bobby and Angel. I reached for Jack's hand and he looked at me when he felt our hands touch. I gave a small smile and he held onto my hand. I gave him a soft squeeze and I watched as he calmed down more.

I saw Bobby with a stern and serious face as he turned and looked at me. I didn't know how he could keep straight and not let all his emotions take over. I guess he was just really good at keeping it in. To him it was business first and mourn later. "It was no gang shooting, it was an execution. They set mom up. They set her up!" Bobby said angrily and i continued to follow. "Come on" Bobby said. Jack put his hand out for me and I took it as we ran along with Bobby, Angel, and Jerry. Inside the gym there was a lot of people that were watching the game. My nerves began to build up on me as I didn't know what to expect what was going to happen.

I completely zoned out as i looked at everyone watching the basketball game intently. "We're going to get killed" Jack said and i looked at him quickly. I smacked his arm and he gave me a look like "What?". "What do you mean 'we' White boy?" Angel remarked and i watched as Bobby and Angel went off in different directions. "What is he doing?" I asked shocked as I saw him go into the middle of the court. I looked at Jack as he just watched Bobby. "Here we go" He said and I watched Bobby. I watched in shock and my eyes widened as Bobby hit one of the players with the basketball and then pulled out a gun when they started to gang up on him.

I continued to listen to Bobby until I noticed Jack saw something. "What is it?" I asked. "Come on." Jack said and I followed him. I followed Jack to doors that led to a hallway. "Hey! Hey Kid!" Jack yelled and I watched him run after him. I saw Jack grab him and I walked down to meet him and Angel. "Better go tell Bobby." Jack said and I nodded. I watched as Angel dealt with the guy. "What's you're name?" Angel asked. The kid sighed and replied "Keenon" I then realized that Bobby and Angel were the strong links. Bobby, Jerry, and Jack came through the doors and came towards Keenon.

"Go wait by the car" Bobby said as he walked by me and I knew he was talking about me. I looked at Jack and he just gave me a nod. I sighed and reluctantly went to wait at Bobby's car. Don't get me wrong i did want to get out of all of this, but I didn't know Detroit or anyone in Detroit except for the Mercers for that matter. I leaned on the car and watched as some people eyed me as they walked by. I began to feel more uncomfortable by the minute. The Mercers headed towards me and we all crammed into the car. Angel in the front, Bobby driving, and me in between Jack and Jerry in the back.

We drove to some guys apartment and waited for him to show up. I rested my head on Jack's shoulder as he stared out the window. "Alright well, you do what you got to do. I have gymnastics." Jerry said. Bobby, Angel, and Jack started to laugh a bit. "You got your leotard on Jerry?" Bobby joked. "Go to hell man you know what i mean. The girls have gymnastics now let me out." Jerry said. "Want to take Cracker Jack with you? I heard he's very flexible." Bobby continued to joke. "You're the one who took ballet Bobby." Jack retaliated. I laughed a bit as I moved over.

I zoned out as I started thinking things over. I knew I was going to get completely fired from my job for this. I didn't even tell my boss i was leaving. I also needed to call Ashley. She is going to kill me. Jack broke me out of my thoughts when he started yelling. "That's him!" I jumped because he scared me a bit and I followed them out. "You should stay here." Jack said. "No way! I don't trust Detroit right now seeing as in I don't know it." I disagreed.

We ran into the building trying to catch up with who we thought was Damion. "Hey! You Damion?!" Bobby yelled with a gun pulled out. Of course the guy bolted. Who wouldn't when someone is coming after you and with a gun! "Real nice Bobby. Real smooth." I said sarcastically. "Jack, Ray, stay here tell me where it stops." Bobby said. I watched as Bobby and Angel took off up the stairs. "Four...Five...Six..." Jack counted. "Six...It stopped" Jack said and rushed to the same way Bobby and Angel ran. "Six! He stopped at Six!" Jack shouted and then looked at me.

I knew that Jack and his family wanted revenge but I didn't know if I could handle this side of Jack.


	3. Chapter 3

It's All The Same

Sequel to the "I don't want to be in Love [one-shot"

A Four Brothers Fan Fiction

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Anything from Four Brothers.

Author Note[Dedicated to Wedineinhell. Thank you to everyone who has been waiting patiently. Sorry it has been awhile. I have been packed down with a lot of school work. I would like to thank for the reviews throughout the story from Silenced22, LadyJamie178, BlackRoseVine, PadfootCc, and Sweet-Romantic. Enjoy.

Chapter 3:

At this point I didn't know which was worst. Leaving my job, family, and best friend to get into my other Best friend's family's business to try to help them solve a murder, or looking my best friend in the eyes with such horror that it probably looked like a regretted coming here. The look in Jack's eyes made it much worse. He could tell I wasn't ecstatic about all this and that I was even afraid. Afraid that they were going to keep calling on the devil and soon enough that he would answer. Afraid that one time they would go to far or mess with the wrong people and get themselves killed.

What I was most scared about though was losing my friend. My _Best_ friend. I was supposed to be here for him. Suppose to be trying to help him go through everything. Looking into his eyes… I knew I was making it worse. He was trying to protect me at the same time as find out what happened to his mother. At this point, I thought that I should go home… Maybe wait until everything cools off for his family. Wait until they figured everything out and then come back to help Jack through it all.

I shut my eyes and took some deep breaths. I needed to stay strong, but for how long could I truly stay that way? Would I crack? No, I couldn't. The whole point of coming to Detroit was to help Jack. So he wouldn't be alone. He wouldn't have to go through it alone like I did when my father died. I suppose I just didn't except it to be like this. Although I didn't really know that she was murdered until I got here… That's beside the point though! It doesn't matter on the circumstance! I was here for Jack and that was exactly what I was going to do.

"Ray…" I heard Jack's soft words. I couldn't open my eyes though. I felt as if they were sewn shut. "Rayanne…" I felt Jack's cold hand touch the side of the face. He seemed hesitant, but when he realized I wasn't going to pull away he gently laced his fingers in my hair. I opened my eyes. "I'm alright… Sorry, it's just I've been thinking a lot." I said and sighed. Jack pulled me into his warm body and I nuzzled into him as I wrapped my arms around him in return.

"I'm sorry Rayanne. I shouldn't have dragged you into all of this." Jack replied with his head on top of mine. "Don't apologize Jackie." I said and I looked up at him. "I should…" I said and Jack gave me a profound look. "Why…" Jack started but I shook my head no in order for him to stop. "I'm complicating everything. I know I am so don't even bother trying to say I'm not. I'm getting in the way Jackie…" It was his turn to stop me. "Don't for one second think that. Ray, you've helped me more than you think and… I need you here Ray." Jack said and I kept my eyes glued on him.

Hearing those words just made it all the more harder for me to be able to decide if it would be better for me to let Jack and his family take care of everything and then have me come back, or just stay. At that moment, I didn't really think it was my choice anymore. "Come on, Bobby and Angel might need help." He finally broke the silence. I gave Jack an incredulous stare as if to say "Why would they need _my_ help. I sure couldn't stop that man". Jack laughed at my look and held out his hand for me.

I looked up at Jack and smiled. I took his hand into mine and entwined fingers with him. He gave me a true smile that I truly began to miss. We started up the stairs and I started to actually noticed his height. "You know Mr. Mercer… I think you've grown." I said and he laughed a bit. "You Know Ms. Lawrence… I think you've shrunk." He smiled and I smacked him with my free hand. "Jerk." I said and he smiled at me; I couldn't help but smile back.

About half way up the steps Bobby and Angel were heading down. "So what's going on?" Jack asked as we started walking with them. "Going to talk to our friend outside." Bobby said and the way he said it, I knew it wasn't good. We walked outside and I shivered as the cold air hit me. I saw a body on the ground and felt a little sick. Oh this wasn't good at all. We walked over to Damion and I watched as he gripped his wounded leg and a pained expression lie on his face. Jack saw my face pale a bit. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled my face into his chest. "Don't look." Jack said softly into my ear. "I won't." I mumbled and he stifled a laugh. I started to listen to Bobby. "You give me a name and I'll call 911. I want to know who shot up that liquor store now." Bobby said in a strong tough voice. I was definitely not cut out for this type of life.

I tried to block out the chatter but it was hard. I began to focus on the nice easy rhythm of Jack's breathing. "Fair Enough, then you're going to die out here." Bobby said and my eyes shot open. He wouldn't serious leave him here would he?! Jack started to pull me along with him. I looked up at him with alarmed eyes. He seemed to be calm but there was something else to his look. I just couldn't figure out what. "I'm going to the car." I said when they stopped. I moved out of Jack's arms and felt pairs of eyes follow me.

I reached the car and took in the cold air. I felt my lungs freeze a bit. I licked my chapped lips as the air hit them. My cell phone began to ring and I realized it was my boss when I looked at the caller id. I was dreading this conversation. I took in a deep breath and answered it. "Hello?" I answered. "Rayanne, would you mind telling me why you haven't been to work in 3 days?" My boss's voice was strongly aggravated. "I'm really sorry I haven't called Sir. My friend's mother passed away and he needed me. It was a spur of the moment thing. A lot has just been going on and I haven't been able to call…" "How long are you going to be there for?" He interrupted. "Honestly sir, I'm not sure." I said. There it was the unpleasant sigh. "Rayanne I'm sorry. Surely you understand that I'm going to have to fire you. With all the time you have taken before and now with this… I can't have workers like _you_ take off time when they want to." There was a sound in the way he said you that just made me cringe. "I understand…" and with that he hung up. "Ass" I murmured.

I didn't even realize that Jack was leaning against the car near me. "What's wrong?" Jack asked. "I am now unemployed." I said. "Oh." Jack didn't know what to say. He probably thought it was his fault. "Look Ray, maybe I should have Bobby drop you off at the house. We're going to some restaurant bar to go look for these guys. Maybe it would be better…" Jack tried to word it right. "If I just hung out at the house for awhile?" I asked and he nodded. A look of relief filled his eyes as I he knew I wasn't misunderstanding him. "Yeah, maybe it would be better." I said and Jack looked over as Bobby and Angel headed over. Jack walked to Bobby and I watched as they talked for a bit. Bobby nodded as to agree with whatever he was saying.

We reached the Mercer house and Jack told me he would see me in a couple hours. I nodded and went inside to the empty house. I changed into a pair of my sweatpants and Jack's shirt with the skulls all on it. The scent of Jack filled my nose when I pulled his shirt over my head. I popped in a movie and curled up into his warm blankets. My ring tone for Ashley went off and I laughed. I was just waiting for the sudden outburst. I love how crazy she is.

"Hello?" I answered. "Hey there, how's Jackie?" She asked calmly. "Whoa! Where's the hyperactive friend of mine that loves to scream why haven't I called?" I asked surprised and then laughed. "Oh come on Ray! The world doesn't revolve around you!" She said teasingly. "Oh I know, and he is fine, just out with his brothers." I answered. I wasn't about to tell her what was going on because it was not my place to say. "So confess your madly in love feelings with him yet?" She asked. "Ash, I am not madly in love with him." I said sighing. "You're such a bad liar!" She said half shouting as she tried to win this argument. "You've liked him for the past 7 months you have known him! You never stopped and still haven't stopped talking about him. You just don't want to admit it to yourself that you're in love with your best friend because you're afraid if you tell him you love him, he will stop talking to you. That is completely ridiculous because I know he likes you." She responded. I was speechless.

Was that truly how I felt? Was she completely right about me? How was it sometimes Ash knew me more than my own self? No Wait! It's not right. I do not love Jack Mercer.

"Ashley, that is not true. I do not love him." I said and she sighed. "You are so lucky you are in Detroit…" Ashley said. "Why?" I asked. "Hello! You are with Jack Mercer! Probably in your pajamas, curled up in Jack's bed probably, waiting for him to come back. Are you so insane that you don't even realize how jealous I am of you?!" Ash said. I was so confused at this point. Did Ashley like him… Why didn't she tell me before? A feeling grew in the pit of my stomach. When I stayed silent she decided to talk. "Hey Ray…" She asked. "Yeah?" I asked hesitantly. "If you're not going to take Jack… Can I?" That feeling in my stomach became worse. "NO!" I yelled before I realized what I had said and that I was yelling.

I heard Ashley's fit of laughter on the other side of the line. "Told you." She said in a matter of a fact way. "What are you talking about?" I asked confused and curiously. "You are so madly in love with Jack that not only were you getting jealous, but you won't even share." Ash said. "I'm hurt Ray, We usually share everything…" Ash continued in a fake hurt voice. "Oh shut up Ash." I said and laughed a bit. "Fine Fine" She said and I sighed. "So come on say it, I know you want to." Ashley said. "No I don't." I disagreed. "Say it…" She continued to repeat it over and over until the point where I was going to explode.

"SAY IT!" she finally yelled. "FINE! I LOVE JACK MERCER!" My eyes widened as I realized what I had just said. "Wow… I didn't think you'd say it." She answered after a bit of silence. "Neither did I…" I said in a low voice.


	4. Chapter 4

It's All The Same

Sequel to the "I don't want to be in Love"

A Four Brothers Fan Fiction

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Anything from Four Brothers.

Author Note: One again, thanks to everyone still reading, reviewing, adding to favorites, or putting it as an alert. Thanks a bunch. Enjoy!

Chapter 4:

A couple hours had past since me and Ashley's conversation and I decided to take a shower. I soaked in the shower for awhile to think things out. Did I truly mean what I said or was I just telling Ashley what she wanted to hear? I did love Jack, but in a best friend way. I didn't think of it as ever meaning more than just my best friend. I dried myself off and changed back into my pajamas. I heard the door open and close downstairs and hoped that it was Jack and his brothers. As I turned from the bathroom door to head towards the stairs, I bumped into Jack. "Sorry." We both mumbled at the same time. "You alright?" I asked and he just nodded. "We got them." He said softly. He seemed a bit shaken up. I took him into my arms and I felt his arms wrap around my middle.

My fingers tangled into his hair as he stayed in my arms. I let him go at the same times as he was moving away and he sighed. "I think I'm going to get some sleep." Jack said. "I think I'm going to also." I said and headed towards "my" room. I figured it would be better to not sleep in his room tonight. "Night Jackie." I said as I walked away. "Night Ray." Jack replied before shutting his door.

Sleep didn't come easy that night. My mind was mixed with so many thoughts, my feelings for Jack and whether I should truly be here. I got up and went to the kitchen to grab a glass of water. I returned to my bed after taking a few sips and put the class on the nightstand beside me. I sighed as I saw the clock say 1:34 a.m. I flipped over onto my side and closed my eyes, praying that I would get some sleep tonight. The sound of the door creaking made me sit up slightly and turn my head to the door. "Rayanne?" Jack said softly. I sat up completely and flicked on the lamp beside me. "Jack?" I asked. I could see beads of sweat drip down his forehead. He stayed quiet and sat down beside me. His eyes turned to a darker shade of blue as they became moister. I pulled him into my arms and his whole body was warm and shaky. His skin was very clammy from the sweat. "Hold on a sec ok?" I asked softly and he nodded.

I got up from where I sat and went into the bathroom. I soaked a cloth and squeezed it out so it wouldn't drip everywhere. I went back to where Jack was and sat in my same spot. He closed his eyes and held them tightly shut. I wiped down his face gently and then his neck. His eyes opened and connected with mine. I didn't know what to say. I wasn't about to ask if he was ok because that was a stupid question. I put the rag on the nightstand and grabbed my glass of water. "Drink some." I said and he took a few sips. "Do you want to stay in here?" I asked and he looked at me with soft eyes and nodded. "Yeah." He replied huskily. I moved so he could get under the covers too and have room. He stared up at the ceiling as he lay on his back silently.

I moved closer to him and he looked down at me slightly as I snuggled into his side. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and I laid my head on his shoulder and my hand on his bare chest. "You want to talk about it?" I asked. He remained silent for a moment. "It was just kind of like flashbacks. My first time coming here to Ma, growing up here, being in L.A. and hearing mom was murdered, watching the tape in the store, and then…" He stopped and paused to swallow before continuing. "Reliving what happened tonight… I don't know." Jack said. I looked up at him and saw the pain in his eyes.

"Do you get nightmares a lot?" I asked. "Just about as much as you get Anxiety Attacks." He said and laughed for a bit. I couldn't help but smile and laugh a bit. I snuggled up to him more and thought about what Ashley said. _"You just don't want to admit it to yourself that you're in love with your best friend because you're afraid if you tell him you love him, he will stop talking to you. That is completely ridiculous because I know he likes you."_ I thought about that for awhile. Was she right? Was I so completely blind by trying to protect myself and going into my protective shell because of my bad past relationships. Was I so scared that I would lose Jack that in order to keep him near I would refuse any feelings more than him being my best friend?

"What are you think about so hard?" He asked and laughed a bit. "What?" I asked foolishly. "When you are really thinking hard about something you bite the side of your bottom lip. Plus you just zone out on me." Jack chuckled. It amazed me how well Jack knew me. Maybe Jack was exactly what I needed. Maybe I needed someone who was just like me. Who knew me front and back. Someone who has been through the same things and would always understand. Maybe it was what Jack wanted to. Maybe… Just maybe he would want me in return.

"Just something Ashley said to me today on the phone." I said and readjusted my head to get comfy again. Jack nodded. I knew he wanted to know more, but he wouldn't push me into talking about it unless he knew I seriously needed to get it off my chest. Was it the right moment to tell Jack how I felt? Jack moved his free hand and intertwined our fingers. "You really have no idea how much you help me through Rayanne, and not just through this. Even when we were in L.A. you helped me. I don't know what I would do if you were just gone one day." Jack said with so much genuineness it almost brought tears into my eyes.

I would be lost without Jack too. I knew that I needed to tell him how I felt before I lost him. For one day something could happen and I might not get the chance to tell him…

"Jack…" I said softly. "Yeah?" He replied. "I can't live without you." I said and he looked into my eyes. He didn't reply, just waited to see if there was something else. I sat up and continued. "If anything ever happened to you… I wouldn't be able to stand it Jack. You have no idea how much you mean to me. Ashley always tried to get me to open my eyes to how I feel about you but I would always tell her she was wrong. I told her I wasn't in love with you and that I could never see you in that way." "Why are you telling me this?" Jack asked kind of hurt as he sat up. "Jack, all the things I have been telling her, every time I told her I didn't have feelings for you, every time I told her I only liked you as my best friend, it was to push away what I really felt. Jack, I love you, but I was afraid, I still am afraid. I'm afraid that it would end up like my past relationships… like both of ours, and I couldn't stand if we lost the friendship and connection between each other. I couldn't…" I stopped as I felt a tear go down my cheek. Why was I crying? I was thinking of the possibility of never having Jack in my life again and that hurt the most…

"Ray…" Jack smiled a bit as he chuckled when he wiped away the tear. His hand remained on my face as he smiled. "You're talking crazy." He said and I looked at him with confused eyes as he smiled at me. "I'd never leave you, regardless of how you felt." He said softly. "I have to know Jack. Should I bother to try?" I asked and he looked into my eyes. "Will there ever be anything more between us?" I asked lower than a whisper. He turned off the lamp, laid down on his back again and pulled me down with him. I laid back on my side snuggling into his chest as he wrapped his arms around me so we could go back to how we were before. The silence was torture. "Ray, all that I know is that for as long as I live, I'm always going to love you." He said and I waited as he paused. "There will always be something between us… but I don't want to promise something and have something screw it up." Jack said trying to word everything right.

"Do you want to be with me?" I asked. I knew I should have stopped asking questions, but I just poured my heart out to him and I needed to know what was going through his mind. "You should know the answer to that." He said laughing softly. I turned onto my stomach and propped myself up onto my elbows and forearms. "So then lets forget what the future holds and focus on now." I said and he looked at me. His eyes glistened in the moonlight. "Maybe I'm just as afraid about losing you, as you are about me. I don't want things to go wrong between us either." He said and I felt I was growing an even closer bond with Jack. I wanted so much to be with him. To have him apart of my world and for me to be in his, but was it worth the risk on both of our part. Was it worth the possibility of maybe there being a chance that it doesn't work out and lose one of the few true friends I actually have?


	5. Chapter 5

It's All The Same

Sequel to the "I don't want to be in Love"

A Four Brothers Fan Fiction

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Anything from Four Brothers.

Author Note: Thanks to Mrs.Virginiawoolf, EvilBunny101, and prettypinkcrane for the Reviews and also thanks to everyone still reading this. I owe all of you! Also sorry to any Sofi fans, I wasn't the biggest fan of her when watching the movie… she got on my nerves a lot. Anyways, Enjoy!!

Chapter 5:

I snuggled closer to Jack to get away from the cold. I felt him pull the covers over my shoulders and held me in his arms. I opened my eyes slowly and let them adjust to the light coming from the window. There was no sun, just the look of a gray sky with snow falling down. Jack zoned out thinking about something as he gently stroked my upper arm with his thumb. "What are you thinking about Cracker Jack?" I asked softly. He tilted his head down slightly, coming back to reality, as he heard me. "Just some things…" He said just as soft. I pulled my arm out of the blanket's shelter from the cold and caressed Jack's face with my fingers.

My fingers stopped at the end of his jaw line by his ear as I looked up at him. My face inched at a snail's pace to his as I waited for his response. I swallowed as my face inched closer and Jack didn't move. I wanted to kiss him. I want to be with him. I wanted being in his arms to have more meaning. Was I being selfish by thinking of what I wanted? Even if Jack wants a relationship in return, is it selfish to keep tempting him when he wanted to stay friends for a while longer. I wanted to say friends with Jack too… but for how much longer could I resist not being with him? Especially when I now know how he feels in return.

Jack's hand glided to the back of my neck and tangled his fingers into my hair. "Hey! Police in the house!" Jack and I turned our heads to the sound of Angel's voice calling from downstairs. Jack moved his hand from my face and sat up. I sighed and watched as Jack quickly stood up. "One sec." Jack said and left my room to go down the hall. I put my arms under my pillow as I laid on my stomach and let my face fall into my pillow.

"You getting up or what?" I heard Jack chuckle and I looked over to see him fully dressed. "No…" I said muffled by my pillow as I put my face back into it. I knew Jack was smiling. I felt the bed go down a bit as Jack laid back down on it and stroked my hair. "I'll be downstairs if you need me." He said and kissed my temple when I turned my head to see him. I nodded and watched as he left my room, shutting the door behind him. I sighed again and let my mind wander about what just happened.

I pulled the covers off of myself and watched as the Goosebumps appeared. I shivered and grabbed the towel I used before, along with some clean clothes, and went into the bathroom. The warm water felt good on my skin. After cleaning up, I rinsed out my hair and turned off the water. I squeezed the excess water out of my hair and stepped out of the shower as I wrapped my towel around me. After changing into my jeans and t-shirt, I made my way back to my room. I put my clothes and towel in the hamper and headed downstairs.

I walked passed Bobby and Angel on the couch and went into the kitchen. Sofi was making something but she was too engrossed in what she was doing to bother saying hello to. I grabbed a soda from the fridge and sat on the arm rest of the recliner that Jack was sitting on. They were looking through a wallet and Bobby pulled out an I.D.

"Come on. Let's go take a look." Bobby said and they both stood up from the couch. Jack stood and helped me up. I saw Sofi block the way in front of Angel and Bobby. "…Wasn't there something about a discussion for dinner tonight, because I happen to remember spending two hours in the kitchen." Sofi started to complain. Even though I haven't been able to talk to Sofi yet, I didn't know if I'd be able to get along with her. I looked at Jack holding in a laugh and I smiled as I almost burst out laughing as angel was trying to reason with Sofi. "She's so La Vida Loca…" Bobby said and I almost lost it.

I turned my head to hold in my laughter as Sofi and Angel started to yell at Bobby. I turned back to look at Angel and Sofi when I thought I could hold it in. "Can we go now?" Bobby asked not even caring. "You said this time was going to be different…" Sofi said in a sad voice, almost sounded like she was at the point of crying. I had to admit, she was good at getting what she wanted. Bobby looked at us as Jack looked down and put his hand over his mouth a bit to muffle his laughter.

I put my face into Jack's arm when Bobby started speaking Spanish to her. "…You're breaking mi Corazon...Chica" He said as he placed his hand over his heart. Sofi walked off back into the kitchen. "She's getting real comfortable here huh? What are you doing? I thought you were a macho man, a tough guy. You know it's a real shame that little Jackie and his girlfriend" My face turned a shade of red as he said that. "are the only ones down to ride and Ray isn't even part of this family." Bobby said. "Let's go Jackie." Bobby said heading to the door. "Say goodbye to your big sister Jackie lets go." Bobby said as Jack just smiled in a boastful and making fun of manner at Angel.

Jack grabbed onto my hand and led me to the front door. Bobby put on his jacket and opened the door. Jack let go of my hand to let me go first after Bobby. "She's addicted to what Angel's dick did…" Jack decided to give the last word and laughed as he shut the door. "That is just so wrong Jack." I said laughing as he went to my side. "Yeah maybe. She's not my girlfriend Bobby." He said suddenly talking to Bobby. "She might as well be. Both of you are attached at the hip." Bobby said making me blush. I turned my face away and saw him smirk, knowing he was right.

I helped Jack search through the living room having absolutely no idea what I was looking for. I just continued searching for anything helpful. "Anything Ray?" Jack asked pointing his flashlight in a different direction as he looked through papers. "No" I said and I pointed my own flashlight around the room. I turned and saw Jack point his flashlight at a camera. I walked to his side as he picked up a camera. "Could be useful…" He shrugged and put the little rope around his wrist.

I saw a pile of CDs and picked them up. I started flipping through them and didn't really like the taste in the music. "Anything good?" Jack asked startling me as he came behind me, his head over my shoulder. "Not really." I said and laughed a bit as I passed him the CDs. "You got anything?" Bobby said coming to us and pointing his flashlight at us as Jack scanned the CDs. "Camera…" Jack said and shrugged a bit as he held it up. "Come on, let's go." Bobby said and Jack threw the CDs on the couch. I grabbed onto his hand as the room became dark from lack of flashlights.

I went back into the backseat, only this time Jack sat with me. "I swear you are both like High school kids…" Bobby said under his breath as he turned on the car. I rested my head on Jack's shoulder and he wrapped his arm around me. I was half asleep when I started hearing Bobby and Jack talk, must have thought I was asleep… "Why are you not with her yet?" Bobby asked. "Bobby, don't start." Jack said almost in an annoyed tone. "You know you love her. I don't see why you bother waiting so long to be with her." Bobby said proving exactly what I was saying.

"Bobby I don't want to ruin the good friendship we have." Jack said telling him the same thing we have been telling each other. "Well if you want her, you better grab her while you can. Cause one day you might not be able to have her anymore." Bobby said and everything went silent. I guessed the conversation was over and that the rest of the ride home was going to be silent…


	6. Chapter 6

It's All The Same

Sequel to the "I don't want to be in Love"

A Four Brothers Fan Fiction

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Anything from Four Brothers.

Author Note: Thanks to Lily Rose Redrider, Rooney276, Sweet-Romantic, prettypinkcrane, blackrosevine, and readerfreak 10 for the Reviews and also thanks to everyone still reading this.

Chapter 6:

I sat up quickly in my bed. I tried to even my breathing but I couldn't. Beads of sweat dripped down my face. I pulled my knees to my chest and sat in the darkness. I closed my eyes and rested my forehead on my knees. I looked at the clock and saw it was 12:57am. I couldn't take it anymore though… I just broke down and cried. I stood up from my bed and went to my door. I walked down the dark hall and reached Jackie's door. I wiped my eyes and sniffled. I opened the door softly and looked inside. Jack was on his side sound asleep. I walked inside and shut the door softly behind me.

I walked over to his bed and climbed into my usual space trying not to wake up Jack. He looked up slowly and I stopped where I was to look at him. He looked at the clock and looked back at me. "Come here." He moved the blankets and opened his arms. He understood. I went into his arms and cried into his shoulder. "I was so awful to him." I sobbed quietly. Jack stroked my hair to comfort me. He sang softly into my ear until he heard me calm down. He put his hand under my chin and made me look up at him.

"Regardless of what happened… You know he loves you even if he isn't here." Jack said and I nodded. He pulled me closer and kissed my forehead. He held me close as I remembered my nightmare…

_I sat in my Dad's car looking out the window. I continued to ignore him. I wished I wasn't even in the car anymore. "Would you at least say something?" My dad asked. "What do you want me to say?!" I asked a bit harshly. "All this because I told you the truth?" My dad questioned. "Its not the truth dad! Derek loves me! He wants to be with me! I'm going to L.A. and we are going to be happy together whether you want us to be or not!" I argued. "He is using you! He's always making you pay for everything, he is rude, he bosses you around, and he has cheated on you twice. When will you open your eyes and see!" my dad began to get his stern tone. We pulled into the driveway and I slammed the car door angrily as I rushed out the car when it came to a stop. I went into the house. "Hello…"My mother stopped when she saw me angry and rush to my room. I heard my parents talking downstairs as I packed a suitcase with a lot of my things. "You're not going anywhere young lady!" My dad yelled from downstairs. "I'm 18! Watch me!" I yelled back and started down the stairs with my things. I kissed my mom goodbye and ignored my dad. I rushed out the door and waited for my cab to the airport. "If you go, don't think you are welcome in this family anymore!" My father yelled out of anger. I knew he didn't mean it…but it hit a nerve. "I don't want to be in a family where you are in it. You're always ruining my life! I hate you!" I yelled. My dad looked hurt but I ignored it and turned towards the street. I heard the front door shut and my cab soon came. I reached the airport and after a long plane ride, I was finally in L.A. I turned my phone back on and read that I had one new message. "Rayanne please, when you get this please call me…Its important." I wasn't going to call but my mom sounded really upset. I called her and she was crying. "Mom… Are you ok?" I asked. "Hun…Your Father is dead…."_

I felt silent tears fall down my face as I lay in Jack's arms. "He was always right…" I said softly. Jack looked at me a little confused as I sat up. "Somehow… My dad was always right." I said and stood up to look out the window. I watched as the moon lit up the sky as light snow flakes covered the old layer of snow. Jack came behind me and Put his hands on my shoulders. "He was a good man and he loved you… He just wanted you to be happy." Jack whispered softly. I turned to face him and he wiped away a new fallen tear.

Our faces inched closer to each others. I saw Jack swallow and my heart beat quickened. Our lips collided as I wrapped my arms around his neck. It was as if we were in High School and in love. A new couple that believed they could overcome anything as long as they were together. With Jack… I believed that was true. Jack rested his forehead against mine as we broke apart. "I love you Jackie…"I said softer than a whisper, just as if we were in kindergarten and I didn't want anyone else to know. "I love you too Ray." He whispered back.

Jack pecked my lips a few times. I loved the feeling of his soft lips against mine. I didn't want it to end. Jack held onto me as if I'd run away if he didn't. "You have no idea how long I've wanted you in my arms for…" Jack murmured into my neck as he pecked it softly. "I think I do…" I said and smiled slightly. Jack put his hand on my face and stroked it gently with his thumb. His eyes connected with mine. "Are you ok?" He asked referring to my dream. "I'll be ok…" I answered honestly. He looked at me almost as if to try to read for any signs of me lying. He would know if I was because he could read me like a book. He nodded and pecked my lips again.

I held onto his wrists as he kept his hands on my face. He smiled down at me as I smiled up at him. "You should get some sleep." Jack whispered. I moved from his arms and crawled onto his bed. I got under the covers and made myself comfy. Jack slid in next to me and pulled the covers over both of us. I snuggled into Jack's chest as he wrapped his arm around my waist. "I'm glad I met you Jack." I said and I looked up at him. "I'm glad I met you too." Jack kissed my forehead.

Jack closed his eyes and pulled me to him closer. "I'm not going anywhere Jack." I said with a small laugh escaping my lips. He smiled and looked into my eyes. "I know." His voice was calm and promising. I pecked his lips softly. I snuggled into him with my head tucked in between his shoulder and head. It felt right where I was. I knew this is what I wanted. I felt safe and loved in Jack's arms.

Not like in Derek's arms. When I was with Derek… It was as if I was some trophy, something to show off to his buddies. I never felt safe, never felt loved. I was just content. I was afraid to be alone and Derek was there. I needed someone for comfort when my dad died, and that's all he was. I wished I realized that a long time ago. I should have listened to my dad. I knew my dad would have loved Jack. Even if he was trying to be a rock star… my dad would have known he'd love and take care of me.

"Jack…" I said softly. "Hmm" He replied. "Do you think… Do you think your mom would have liked me?" I asked and Jack shook his head no. I moved my head down looking away from him. He put his hand under my chin and made me look into his eyes. "She would have loved you." He said and I smiled. "She would have liked seeing me like this." He said and I smiled. "Where did you guys go after we searched the house? Sofi seemed pretty mad whenever you guys left. Oh yeah and thanks for letting me know." I said. "Sorry." Jack smiled. "Its alright, I don't really care." I answered.

"We went to that Lawyer's house. He lied about seeing our mom only once, found out they were dating. Sofi just kind of complicated things." Jack rolled his eyes. "Are you tired?" I asked. "Not really…" He said. I sat up and reached over Jack to turn on his lamp. He held me in place and wouldn't let me move. "Do we really need the chance of Bobby seeing us like this again?" I joked around making Jack smile. "I don't mind…" He said and pulled me into him, kissing me soft yet passionately.


	7. Chapter 7

It's All The Same

Sequel to the "I don't want to be in Love"

A Four Brothers Fan Fiction

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Anything from Four Brothers.

A/N: Review Thanks to Readerfreak10, Isabella, Rebecca, princessoffndrknes06, and silenced22. I am determined to finish this story even if no one is reading it or even if it is not a shortish story. If you're reading this. Im so sorry and I hope you enjoy this.

Chapter 7:

The sun was shining brightly through the window. Jack kissed me lustfully again as he pulled me closer. I pulled the blankets closer to me, covering myself, as I blushed when Jack looked down at me. He smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Why don't we do something today, just us two? Get away from the craziness. That's all it has been since you got here." Jack said and kissed my jaw line and down my neck.

"Jackie, this stuff with your mom is important." I said.

"You're important too. Come on. I'm sure Angel, Bobby, and Jerry can get along without me for one day." His blue eyes gazed into mine. Those sad puppy eyes and the lip slightly pouting. He always did that when he _really_ wanted something. He knew I could never say no when he did that.

"Are you sure?" I asked unsure if it would truly be ok.

Yes." He pecked my lips softly.

"Please tell me that door is locked." I said and Jack laughed into another peck on the lips. "Promise." He said and kissed me again.

I breathed in deep as I closed my eyes. Jack laid his head on my shoulder and I stroked my fingers through his hair.

"I Love you. I've always loved you." He said softly into my neck as he kissed it.

"I Love you too Jackie." I smiled as I looked at him.

"Come on, time to get up." He said and started getting dressed. He pulled on his boxers and a pair of jeans. I found one of his shirts near me and pulled it over my head. Jack pulled on a new shirt and I grabbed his necklace.

"Hey…" I said softly and he turned to me. I walked closer to him and put the necklace over his head and onto his neck. I pulled him closer as I kept a hold on his necklace and kissed him passionately.

"I'll meet you downstairs." He kissed my forehead softly and headed downstairs. I walked down the hall to my room to get a clean change of clothes.

When I was finished getting ready I went downstairs and into the kitchen. Bobby and Jack were talking. Of course they stopped when I entered the room.

"Ready?" Jack asked. I could hear the agitation in his voice. I knew it wasn't because of me. It was whatever him and bobby argued about.

"Yeah…"I said softly.

"Lets go." He said and grabbed my hand. We walked around the town in silence. We ended up at a park and sat down on one of the closest benches.

"I'm sorry this hasn't been the best reunion." Jack said keeping his eyes on the ground. I moved closer to him and he finally looked into my eyes.

"I don't care about the circumstances as long as I'm with you." I said. He smiled and wrapped his arm around my shoulders pulling me into him.

"I love the snow." I said as I watched the snow fall down gently.

"So… what are you doing after you solve this whole thing out with your mom?" I asked. Jack stayed quiet. I knew he was thinking. Maybe he hadn't figured it out yet…

"I think I might stay here." He said and then looked at me. "I want you to stay with me…" I was speechless. "I've always wanted you with me…" Jack spoke again.

"Jackie… Where would we stay?" I asked.

Jack immediately took my hands as if he was afraid I'd run off if he didn't.

"We could get an apartment. Start out fresh." By the sound in his voice, I knew this was something Jack really wanted.

"You're serious...?" I asked.

"Of course." He said and nodded.

"I just want a life where we don't have to worry about anything but each other." Jack said. "What about being a rock star Jackie? That's your dream." I questioned.

"I can still accomplish that with you in my life." His hand hooked around the frame of face. "Just think about it alright?" He asked and I nodded. He smiled and seemed content with my simple nod.

"What was wrong with you and Bobby this morning?" I asked.

"What isn't wrong with us on most days." He said and sighed as he lit up a cigarette.

"I guess you're right." I said with a chuckle.

He exhaled the smoke as he looked up at the sky. "What would ma think of us if she saw us."

"You wouldn't be doing this if she was around. That's for sure." I said and he chuckled.

"You're right about that." He said and took another drag of his cigarette. "She may not like what we are doing if she can see us now, but she gave me everything. She took me in and showed me what it feels like to be wanted. She gave me a home. My ma gave me more than I ever deserved." He leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees and took another drag of his cigarette as he tried to hide his tears.

I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Why would someone want to kill her? Why would someone take her away from us? She didn't do anything to anyone!" He cried out.

He dropped his cigarette and wrapped his arms around me.

"I don't know Jackie... I don't know." I said as a tear fell down my cheek. "People are fucked up in this world. You have to remember that none of this is your fault."

"I shouldn't have left her... I should have stayed home instead of pursuing music." He replied.

"You know your mother wouldn't have wanted that." I said as I wiped away his tears.

"Doesn't make me feel any less bad though." He said as he sniffled.

"She loved you Jackie. She still loves you now."

"I know." He said and nodded. He looked up at me with those beautiful blue eyes and took a deep breath."Thanks Ray."

"Anytime." I said and smiled.

"Are you hungry?" He asked.

"Yeah. I'm pretty starving actually." I said.

"Lets go get something to eat." He said as he gently grabbed onto my hand.

I shivered slightly and Jack looked at me. "Are you cold?"

"Just a little bit." I said with a smile. He took his scarf off and stopped me to put it on me and wrapped his arm around me as we continued to walk.

"Sorry we have to walk. Bobby was being an ass about the car."

"Was that what you were fighting about?" I asked.

"One of the many things" he replied.

* * *

We ate at a little restaurant before heading back to the house. It was dark, and all I could think about was putting on comfortable clothes and snuggling into Jack for the rest of the night. After a shower, I changed into my pajamas and headed to Jack's room. I looked into their mother's old room and saw Bobby sitting at the edge of the bed. He was sobbing silently as I walked in quietly. I placed a hand on his shoulder lightly. He didn't have to turn his head to know it was me.

"I'm sorry Bobby." I spoke gently.

He just nodded and I sat beside him. He wiped away his tears and looked at me.

"Thanks Rayanne." He spoke.

"For what?" I asked.

"You've been good to my little brother. You've been good to all of us."

"I love Jack, and even if I don't know all of you that well, you are his family, you're my family." He gave me a small smile.

"If you need anything, I'll be in Jack's room." I said and stood up.

"Like I'd want to walk in there with you two together." He joked. I smiled at him.

"Does that mean no more fairy jokes?" I asked as I stopped at the door way.

"No. There is definitely more to come." He replied and I laughed a bit.

I began to leave, "Hey Rayanne..."

"Yeah?" I asked as I turned around.

"Look out for him for me. Take care of him."

"I promise. Goodnight Bobby."

"Goodnight."

I found Jack laying in his bed strumming on his guitar lightly. "What was that about?"

"Nothing really. He looked like he needed a friend." I replied. He put his guitar down and turned off the light. He pecked my lips softly a couple times before pulling me close to him.

"Goodnight Ray."

"Goodnight Jackie."


End file.
